Episode 2435
Mikey Episode Number: 2435 Date: Tuesday, March 8, 1994 Sponsors E, M, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of flamingos, ducks, and swans swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Thurman sings "Calcutta Joe" Animation by Buzzco Associates, Inc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Martians. The scene ends in chaos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Baby Oysters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Professor David lectures his class on trees. He says trees are only good for looking at and leaning against, but they mention other uses for trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway sings "Hi De Ho Man." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've Got A Mind: Bouncing A Ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert goes out to mail a letter, and depends on Ernie to let him in when he knocks. Instead of letting Bert in, Ernie repeats Bert's knocks on the drums |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rocks aren't alive, so it must be a turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Food Market Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: M - Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sits in a park and recites a poem about a butterfly that he sees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Marvin Suggs sings "Witch Doctor" while playing with his Muppaphones |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Colambo: The Lost Slipper Caper Colambo helps Cinderella figure out what happened to her glass slipper. The Prince shows up with it, and takes Colambo with him to the palace. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man (voice of Allen Swift) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster find a TELEPHONE, and read the word. Plus, they get an unexpected phone call. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|One cube plus two equals three. Three cubes plus two equals five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: M - Magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Farmer Ernie sings "Grow High Grow Low" about how some plants grow high while some grow low. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I'm An AardvarK" Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster becomes happy and sad when he finds a seemingly-empty cookie jar with one cookie left. He becomes sad after he eats it, but Ernie comes by with a bag of cookies for him. But, he becomes sad again when he eats them all. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings "What's Your Name?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts the Letter of the Day Pageant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An old man recites a poem about the time he had the flu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Four motorcycle-riding chickens hatch out of an egg. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. We then fade to David holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide